


So when's the wedding?

by Rainwater_Apothecary



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I have a lot of mchanzo in my notes, M/M, genji isn't prepared, i live for the mental image of jesse curled up into one of his teammates, medicated confessions, short nightly writings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 22:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20608424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainwater_Apothecary/pseuds/Rainwater_Apothecary
Summary: Jesse doesn't do well with pain medication. It makes a man say things he can't take back.Hanzo doesn't seem as surprised as one would assume.





	So when's the wedding?

**Author's Note:**

> [Montsuki haori hakama](https://nickutried.tumblr.com/post/180630226387/i-feel-so-far-removed-from-how-pink-this-is-i) is traditional men's wedding garb. c:

"Oh _no..._" Shimada Genji sighed, his shoulders slumping. His best friend had been given pain meds.  


Usually Jesse McCree could handle anything that life backhanded him with with a band-aid and maybe an Aleve.  


When Mercy had to reconstruct his bone though...that's when the good doctor brought out the big guns.  


And now Jesse was lying on his side pawing at Genji's brother to call him by his first name.  


It was like watching a Great Dane try to sit on someone's lap. Jesse was 6'1" and two hundred plus pounds of metal and muscle.  


And he was currently curled up against Hanzo's hip while the archer re-fletched an arrow.  


"No..." He whined, his hat digging into the archer's exposed skin. Hanzo kept methodically working on his weapon.  


"Jesse."  


The cowboy perked up.  


"See, was that so hard? You always make things so hard..."  


Genji decided to get comfortable as his brother inevitably painted the inside of the orca with tumbleweeds and blood.  


But it didn't come.  


Hanzo merely sighed and his brow relaxed.  


"This wasn't how we were going to tell them, Jesse."  


"I know, I jus' love you so much..." He burrowed his fluffy head into Hanzo's hip. Genji felt the wind forceably knocked out of him.  


McCree? At _Hanzo_?  


_And Hanzo wasn't brushing him off?_

_Just how close had the two of them gotten during their smoke breaks?_  


When Hanzo reached down to lace his fingers through the cowboy's knotted and sweaty hair, Genji got his answer.  


"So when's the wedding?" Genji smirked.  


"During the spring, most likely."  


"Naw, summer time 's best."  


Genji almost fell down at how quickly the two men had responded and how old of a conversation they seemed to be rehashing.  


"No, Jesse. You wanted your mother to come and the weather is too hot for her."  


Jesse ground his face against his partner's hip more.  


"Yeah but you love th' cherry blossoms and I can't have ya blowin' them outta the water with your fancy duds."  


_"...really?"_ Genji squeaked.  


"We have been over this as well, friend. It is called montsuki haori hakama."  


"Mm..."  


Genji's voice came out far smaller than he had intended when he was once more able to speak.  


"How long?"  


Hanzo looked up from his feathers.  


"About a year."  


"Ten months exactly. A year in April." Jesse slurred against the dark cloth of Hanzo's gi.  


The softness in Hanzo's gaze when he looked at the inebriated cowboy was all the answer Genji needed.  


Now all he had to do was kill the man if he broke his brother's heart. Seemed pretty simple.


End file.
